


blue.

by rolleokoseuteo (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, How2tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, college student!lucas, i apologize in advance for my terrible writing, is this considered mature, lucas is Kinda Stupid™, prostitute!ten, why is yukten a rarepair smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rolleokoseuteo
Summary: Yukhei stumbles upon an unconscious boy in a dark alley. Another thing he notices about the boy is his blue hair.





	blue.

" _You heading to the convenience store?_ "

 

He raises an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

 

He senses the person on the other line shrug. " _Just guessed._ "

 

"Yeah, right. We both know that you're terrible at guessing, Jungwoo."

 

" _It's 'Jungwoo-_ hyung _!'_ "

 

"Doesn't matter. You don't call Doyoung-hyung ' _hyung_ ' anyway."

 

" _That's because—_ " Jungwoo hesitates. " _You know what? Nevermind that. Just buy me strawberry milk from the convenience store._ "

 

"Okay, but you owe me a buffet for my birthday next year." Lucas smirks.

 

" _Fuck you, I'm broke._ " Jungwoo hisses.

 

"Anyways, I'm ending this call before my phone dies. See you."

 

" _See you._ "

 

Lucas ends the call and pockets his phone. He lets out a deep breath. He continues walking along the sidewalk, his steps following a certain beat. Lucas looks up at buildings beside buildings then looks down at the continuous stream of cars and other vehicles. It's another busy day in the city, despite the day being halfway through. Lucas hums to the tune of a song he can't quite put a name to as he walks a few blocks closer away from his college and towards his place.

 

Then, Lucas stops when he hears a whimper to his right. He looks at where he thinks the sound came from, which is a dark alley. He slowly strides toward the sounds that are gradually growing louder. He stops a few meters away from a wall, where a pile of trash bags sit. On top of the heap is a man who seems to be just around his age. He wears a shabby hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans that seemed way too ripped. It looks as if he has been left there for a day or two, judging by his untidy appearance. What Lucas thinks stands out the most, though, is the disheveled mop of blue hair that sits above his head.

 

Without thinking much through, Lucas immediately lifts the unconscious person onto his back and brings him to his apartment, completely forgetting about his previously planned tasks. He ignores the stares he gets from the people along the way.

 

Once steps into the apartment, he drops the man onto his bed and strides to the couch to doze off himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Lucas," the person in question slowly opens his eyes to adjust to the light. He notices that it's already nighttime. "Thank God, you're awake."

 

"Jungwoo?" Lucas asks, dumbfounded.

 

"I just got home because the Glee Club had practice today." Jungwoo walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. "You locked the door, by the way. It's a good thing I always bring the duplicate key."

 

"Hm," Lucas hums as he tries to rub the remaining sleep off his eyes.

 

"Did you get me strawberry milk?" The taller freezes and swears under his breath. He forgot about that.

 

"The convenience store ran out of your favorite strawberry milk." He lies.

 

Jungwoo sighs. "You could've gotten a different brand. I'd be okay with it, you know."

 

"Don't worry, I'll get some next time." Lucas says lazily, before standing up to saunter to his room.

 

"Make sure you do." He hears Jungwoo comment.

 

Lucas closes the door to his room and leans on it. He was about to jump onto his matress when he sees a sleeping figure. _Crap, I forgot about Blue-haired Guy._  He had no idea how to get the man off his bed and out of their apartment without Jungwoo catching him.

 

He tries to shake the person awake, but just as his hand hovers above the man's shoulder, his eyes open.

 

The blue-haired man looks at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He looks straight at Lucas's eyes.

 

"Um," The blond's eyes dart from left to right. "Don't freak out, but you're at my apartment."

 

"Oh," the man's eyebrows shoot up, but then he narrows his eyes as he examines Lucas. "You look a bit different from what I had remembered last night."

 

"What?"

 

"Wait, you're not..." The unnamed man trails off. "How did I get here?"

 

"You were sleeping on trash bags in an alleyway so I brought you here." Lucas smiles brightly.

 

"Ah, I see. Well," The other returns a smile and extends his right hand. "I'm Ten. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Lucas. It's nice to meet you too." They shake hands.

 

"I guess I'll be going now. Sorry for being a bother—"

 

"Wait!" Lucas stops Ten from leaving his room. "Uh, my roommate's outside and he might get suspicious of you if you leave now."

 

"The window it is, then." Ten steps closer to the window beside the bed.

 

"No, wait!" Ten halts at Lucas's tone. "There's a fire exit through that door." He points at the door beside a closet.

 

"Oh, I thought that door led to a bathroom." Ten opens the door to the fire exit and looks back at Lucas. "See you soon?" He smiles.

 

Lucas almost jumps at surprise. "Y-yeah, see you soon." He waves goodbye, to which Ten reciprocates.

 

 _Well,_ Lucas jumps onto his bed and buries his face in a pillow to sleep. _That was quite a long day._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multichap fanfic here wow i dont know where this is going wHOOPS i just really wanted to contribute to the small fandom of yukhei even though i suck at writing uGH why are they a rarepair anyway askdhskdkksjsk— btw this is also crossposted to wattpad ok thats it


End file.
